A variety of techniques and apparatus have been used in automated currency handling systems. Traditionally, these currency handling systems utilized a complex series of belts, pulleys, wheels and rollers to guide a currency bill through a complicated pathway having many twists and turns to pass the currency bill through the discriminating and/or authenticating sensors and to deliver the bills to an assigned output receptacle. These complicated pathways have sometimes led to jams of the currency bills which are difficult to clear.
Therefore, a need exists for a transport mechanism that reduces currency jams and is more accessible when clearing currency jams.
There is also a need for a currency evaluation device that can distinguish bills based on a number of criteria and that is flexible in permitting the operator of the device to specify which criteria are to be used to distinguish bills and how bills meeting or failing to meet various criteria are to be handled. There is also a need for a currency evaluation device having an input/output means that is simply to operate, flexible, and customizable.